1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an external adjustment system for distributor points to enable the position of the distributor points to be accurately adjusted while the engine is operating and, more particularly, such a system which does not alter normal operation of the distributor and involves minimum alteration of existing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many structures have been provided for enabling adjustment of distributor points for enabling the gap and dwell to be adjusted for maximum efficiency of engine operation. Conventionally, adjustment is obtained by first loosening the mounting screw which attaches the slotted end of the distributor point assembly or sub breaker plate to the distributor breaker plate thus enabling adjustment of the stationary contact point thereby varying its relationship to the movable contact point. Such loosening and retightening of the mounting screw after adjustment of the contact points introduces substantial inaccuracies and also requires a trial and error adjustment. It has been recognized that adjustment of the distributor points while the engine is running obtains optimum adjustment of the contact points. The following U.S. patents illustrate developments in the manner of adjusting the contact points in a distributor:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,048,860 -- July 28, 1936; 2,594,447 -- Apr. 29, 1952; 2,640,891 -- June 2, 1953; 2,727,104 -- Dec. 13, 1955; 2,797,269 -- June 25, 1957; 2,820,858 -- Jan. 21, 1958; 2,835,755 -- May 20, 1958; 3,242,274 -- Mar. 22, 1966; 3,581,025 -- May 25, 1971; 3,817,234 -- June 18, 1974.